01 April 1985
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1985-04-01 ; Comments *a) Taken from a haul of 1500 mixed edited radio show tapes, purchased from a Scottish collector by a group including Peel Mailing List member Haze. Tracks from this file marked §. *Start of show: "Tonight, Cat Stevens, tomorrow night, Led Zeppelin: what is Janice up to? When she gets to Jethro Tull, out goes the emergency call to Her Majesty's Commissioners in Lunacy. Tonight, we've got two vintage sessions, one from UB40, the other from Tears For Fears. Amongst the records, Chris The Glove, we've got a couple of trips to Pittsburgh, Dead Can Dance, Beasts Of Bourbon, Chuck Jackson, the Room, Michael Palmer, the Flying Cream Shots, Men They Couldn't Hang, Jane Bond, Fatback Band, Husker Du, C Cat Trance, Barrington Levy and Red Lorry Yellow Lorry amongst others. To start, this old fave." *Peel's last show before going on his first family holiday in nine years, to Crete: we are reminded of the cost of hotels at Heathrow and the fact that Muriel Gray is taking over the following night with sessions from Jesus And Mary Chain, Sophisticated Boom Boom and Billy MacKenzie. Sessions *UB40, #2 (rpt). Recorded 1982-01-09 and first broadcast 25 January 1982. *Tears For Fears, one and only session (rpt). Recorded 1982-08-14 and first broadcast 01 September 1982. Tracklisting *Birthday Party: 'Big Jesus Trash Can (LP-It's Still Living)' (Missing Link) § *Outcasts: 'I'm In Pittsburgh (And It's Raining) (Compilation LP-Pebbles Vol. One (Original Artyfacts From The First Punk Era))' (BFD) § :(JP: 'Oh curses! Do you know, that was such a good segue too, and it went so well and it was at the wrong speed. I definitely need a holiday, that's for sure.') § *Vibes: 'I'm In Pittsburgh (And It's Raining) (12"-The Inner Wardrobes Of Your Mind)' (Chainsaw) § :(JP: 'One of the best of '85 to date, I think.') *UB40: 'Love Is All Is Alright' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'Just about my favourite UB40 tune that, I think.') *Red Lorry Yellow Lorry: 'Chance (7")' (Red Rhino) § *Chris "The Glove" Taylor: 'Itchiban Scratch (12")' (Electrobeat) *Tears For Fears: 'The Hurting' (Peel Session) *Room: 'Jackpot Jack (12"-Jackpot Jack E.P.)' (Red Flame) *Michael Palmer: 'Them Nawh Sting (12")' (Waterhouse) *Age Of Chance Incorrectly announced as Age Of Consent.: 'Motor City (7")' (Riot Bible) *Bill Elliott: 'A Crazy Racin' Man (2x Compilation LP-World Series Of Country Music Proudly Presents Stock Car Racing's Entertainers Of The Year, Volume One)' (World Series Of Country Music) *UB40: 'Prince Baldhead' (Peel Session) Peel is namechecked on this. :(JP: 'Before the programme started, normally of course I would have been listening to Janice's programme, but when there are Cat Stevens records in the air, well, goodness me, I find other things to do.') *Beasts Of Bourbon: 'Psycho (LP-The Axeman's Jazz)' (Hybrid) § *Chuck Jackson: 'Tell Him I'm Not Home (LP-Mr. Emotion)' (Kent) *Dead Can Dance: 'Carnival Of Light (12"-Garden Of The Arcane Delights)' (4AD) § *Tears For Fears: 'Ideas As Opiates' (Peel Session) § *Mel-O-Tones: 'I Walked With A Bugs Bunny Bendy Toy (12")' (Probe Plus) § *Barrington Levy: 'Murderer (12")' (Jah Life) *C Cat Trance: 'She Steals Cars (12")' (Ink) *UB40: 'Folitician' (Peel Session) *Tears For Fears: 'The Prisoner' (Peel Session) *Fatback Band: '(Are You Ready) Do The Bus Stop (7")' (Polydor) *Broken Promise: 'Between The Lines (Compilation LP-Jobs For The Boys)' (Natalie) *Husker Du: 'The Girl Who Lives On Heaven Hill (LP-New Day Rising)' (SST) *Jane Bond & The Undercovermen: 'Kiss My Gun (LP-Politically Correct)' (Normal) *UB40: 'I Won't Close My Eyes' (Peel Session) *Men They Couldn't Hang: 'Whiskey In Me Giro (Compilation LP-Don't Let The Hope Close Down)' (Hope Springs) *Tears For Fears: 'Suffer The Children' (Peel Session) *3 Mustaphas 3: 'Thalasso P'Ola Ta Nera (12"-Bam! Mustaphas Play Stereo)' (Globe Style) *''midnight news'' File ;Name *a) 1985-04-01.mp3 *b) 1985-04-01 John Peel ;Length *a) 00:27:43 *b) 02:04:10 ;Other *a) Shared via Peel Mailing List. *b) Complete show. Many thanks to brockleyal. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1985 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Scottish Gumtree Tapes Category:Wrong Speed Moment